The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication devices typically employ multiple radio modules to communicate over multiple wireless networks according to various protocols. These devices often have fewer antennas than radio modules resulting in radio modules timesharing an antenna in order to communicate. A packet or frame communication of a radio module, however, is typically time sensitive and not synchronized with communications of the other radio modules. To communicate a time-sensitive packet or frame, a radio module may access the antenna while another radio module has access for communication. Accordingly, when two or more radio modules attempt to simultaneously communicate via the antenna, communications of one or both radio modules are disrupted resulting in cancelled transmissions, dropped packets, and/or degraded performance as data rates are reduced to compensate for communication errors.